


a field of daisies

by spacerzchoice



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Stress, nobody likes leafpool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerzchoice/pseuds/spacerzchoice
Summary: brambleclaw refuses to meet with his father in any circumstances, and thus is exempt from tigerstar's plans, but it also means he has no way of knowing hawkfrost is devious.hawkfrost succeeds in killing firestar and brambleclaw is torn by his death, too destroyed by the loss of the closest thing he had to a father to lead thunderclan and therefore sandstorm steps up to be the leader, and sorreltail takes up brambleclaw's role. hawkfrost is killed by mothwing and things are peaceful.she, brambleclaw, and squirrelflight unknowingly raise leafpool's children.
Relationships: Brambleclaw/Sorreltail/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Crowfeather/Leafpool (Warriors)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	a field of daisies

\- goes more into leafpool's inital guilt-tripping and manipulation. things are tense between squirrelflight and leafpool, but not irreparable. it doesn't change the fact that the two don't interact really at all anymore unless leafpool is visiting her children, so it still might not be repaired.

\- also goes more into the fact that they were still raised by squirrelflight. they ultimately will never see anyone but sorreltail, squirrelflight and brambleclaw as their parents. it doesn't change much between the family when ashfur traps them in the fire.

\- ashfur definitely doesn't get off the hook. he is exiled by sandstar and nearly killed by brambleclaw, but he is far from gone. (in the future)

\- hollyleaf and jayfeather are scrawny, as a result of crowfeather, and lionblaze is fluffy as a result of firestar. being kits, they don't have too defined of frames. 

\- brambleclaw is an oblivious sweetheart who can't find it in him to harm unless his family is at risk. he visits mothwing and tawnypelt regularly. he is still slightly struggling with firestar and hawkfrost's death, as he was very close with the both of them, but he doesn't sympathize with hawkfrost in the slightest. given how unmotivated he is, he is a permanent fixture in the nursery unless going to gatherings for his siblings. he struggles with being rather distant to his family, talking to them like you would talk to a friend rather than your spouses or children. he is fairly sleepy, as well, almost always napping or being still enough to, possibly hoping firestar would visit him.

\- squirrelflight is still fiery and playful, but after her father's death she finds herself grieving whenever she thinks too much about it. firestar's death is a fresh wound for many of his kin, a topic to tiptoe around. leafpool put her under a tremendous amount of stress by persistently saying that squirrelflight had to raise her children instead of saying they had simply found them, as neither brambleclaw, sorreltail, or herself had once mentioned the topic of kits, nor did they consider themselves ready for children. their parenting involves a lot of asking sandstar what the best approach is. she struggles with setting boundaries and rules, mostly because of her own personality making her a sucker for pranks and play. 

\- sorreltail is brave and adoring, perhaps one of the most instinctively parental of the three. she is fair and, although stern, a very loving mother. she still struggles with the loss of her brother sootfur, though is coping better than brambleclaw. she almost asked to name jaykit after sootfur, but decided against it the last minute. she is also very close with her former mentor sandstorm, finding solace in her company and helps her alongside the rest of her family in handling firestar's death. sandstar has proven a great leader and friend to sorreltail, so she doesn't hold anything back, unlike squirrelflight, who doesn't even want to ask how to parent because she somehow feels guilty over possibly jeopardizing leafpool's position and reputation. speaking of leafpool, sorreltail is still fairly friendly with her, despite how curtly leafpool treats her. she is close enough to know leafpool is odd, but not close enough to chalk it up to anything but crowfeather, firestar, and cinderpelt.


End file.
